Verrat: Eine Definition
by hamlet's girl
Summary: Teil 6. Complete. Die schlimmsten Verbrechen bestehen aus Worten, die Harry und Severus nie hörten. Sie änderten alles: Wie sie lebten. Warum sie starben.


**Verrat: Eine Definition.

* * *

**

**Eifersucht**

Es war Eifersucht, nicht Hass. Sirius Black war alles, was der vierzehnjährige Severus Snape bewunderte: Beliebt, brilliant, und reich. Black war der mutigste Elfjährige, den man sich vorstellen konnte, als er seinen vorherbestimmten Pfad verweigerte, aber seine grausamen Streiche bewiesen auch, dass er der Dunkelheit in sich selbst treu blieb.  
Sirius Black verschwendete keine Sekunde, zu erfahren, dass Severus eigentlich in seine Fußstapfen treten wollte.

Harry Potter war alles, was Ronald Weasley bewunderte: Beliebt, berühmt, und reich. Harry hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft und einen Basilisken, so wie auch Ron, aber Ron verstand nie, dass Harry getötet hätte.. getötet, um sein Leben zu haben. Ronald Weasley brauchte keine Sekunde, um den ausgezehrten Körper und die Narben zu vergessen, als der Feuerpokal "Harry Potter" rief.

Die Eifersucht endete, als Snape fast starb, und sie endete, als Harry fast starb, aber keiner vergaß je die Dinge, die in diesen Stunden nicht gesagt wurden.

* * *

  
**Vertrauen**

Severus hatte Lily nie erzählt, dass Lupin ihn beinahe zerfleischt hatte.  
Und nein, das war keine Übertreibung und das waren auch nicht seine Vorurteile gegen Kreaturen, es war Black gewesen, ein Mordversuch, die Wahrheit. Lily hätte gesagt, dass Lupin ihn nicht töten wollte, nicht verstanden, dass er aber auch vernachlässigt hatte, ihn vor sich zu schützen. Lily war das Reinste und Schönste, das ihm je passiert war. Sie wollte ihn lachen sehen, und nichts von seinem Hass wissen. Sie wollte ihn vor sich selbst retten.

Sirius Black erfuhr nie, dass Harry klaustrophobisch war.  
Es kam einfach nie auf, und war ohnehin nicht so wichtig, und diese Panikattacken passierten nur, wenn er in schmale, dunkle Plätze gesperrt waren. Harry war davon überzeugt, dass das natürlich war, ganz normal - jeder hatte eine Phobie oder zwei, oder?  
Aber dann war da Luna, das Mädchen, das ihr halbes Leben von Psychologen behandelt worden war, und obwohl sie oft wirres Zeug sprach, erschrak Harry darüber, dass sie das Problem in den Ferien nach dem dritten Jahr sah, als Sirius ihn nicht mitnahm, nach irgendwo, sondern ihn beschützte, vor dem Leben als Flüchtiger, hungernd, gehasst, ohne Zuhause.

Die Liebe endete plötzlich, tragisch und sinnlos, und Severus und Harry schrieen ihre Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühle in die Nacht hinein, aber es war zu spät, niemand hörte mehr zu und sie waren alleine.

* * *

**Schweigen**

Der Raum, den Albus Dumbledore nachts um drei aufbrach, hatte keine Fenster.  
Es stank nach Schimmel und billigem Fusel, und der alte Zauberer musste einen Lufterfrischungszauberer sprechen, bevor er den abgemagerten Mann, der sich auf einer durchgelegenen Couch wälzte, fesselte und ihm Veritaserum einflößte. Natürlich war sein Misstrauen verständlich und Severus verzieh ihm die Fragen nach seiner Loyalität und seinen Verbrechen. Dumbledore fragte nicht weiter nach, wofür das Gift war, weil Severus sagte, dass es nicht für andere gedacht war, oder warum der junge Spion Verletzungen trug, weil sie ihm nicht von anderen zugefügt worden waren.

Harry hatte Ron nie erzählt, dass Cho nicht die erste gewesen war, die ihn geküsst hatte.  
In Wahrheit hatte er seine Unschuld im Sommer nach dem vierten Jahr an eine bekannte Journalistin verloren. Es war nicht voll seine Entscheidung gewesen, sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er unschuldig war - Cedric war tot, weil er - und geküsst und gegen die Wand gedrückt - Zeig es mir - und-. Und egal, ob Ron gerade wieder einmal an ihm Zweifel hatte, er wäre durchgedreht. Und egal, ob Ron gerade wieder einmal an ihm Zweifel hatte, wollte Harry ihn nicht im Gefängnis sehen. Und so ignorierte er das Gespott über sein Date mit Cho - als sie ihn geküsst hatte, waren da plötzlich wieder die Hände über seinem Körper, und wenn er aufwachte, und sich verschwitzt und schmutzig und hilflos fühlte.. dann wusste das Ron nicht, denn Ron hatte ihm Silencio empfohlen, als Harry sich für seine Alpträume schämte.

Severus Snape wusste, dass er in jedem Moment seines Lebens eine Wahl hatte.  
Harry Potter wusste, dass er nicht als Kind von dieser Welt gehen würde.

Die Wahrheit ist etwas Schönes und Schreckliches und sollte daher mit großer Umsicht behandelt werden.

* * *

**Antworten**

"Sie haben ihn am Leben erhalten, damit er im richtigen Moment sterben kann?"

_  
Tod, wo ist dein Stachel? Liebe, wo ist dein Sieg?  
_  
(William Shakespeare)


End file.
